


【pokemon（2019新无印）】Move

by alrila



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrila/pseuds/alrila
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, 丹帝/小智
Kudos: 11





	【pokemon（2019新无印）】Move

**Move**

※精灵宝可梦2019新无印动画清水向短文合集，CP丹帝智

※各篇以宝可梦招式（move）为灵感，彼此有关联，招式名称及效果出自神奇宝贝百科网站

※人名、宝可梦、地名的翻译以枫叶字幕组版本和剑盾游戏为主

※有动画目前未登场的人物（赫普：丹帝的弟弟，和游戏主角小优♀or小胜♂一起长大／索妮亚：丹帝的青梅竹马，曾经一起挑战道馆）

※参考动画及游戏背景发展剧情，奇怪私设和人物强烈ooc有，慎入！

**01双倍奉还** （造成使用者上一次受到的物理伤害×2的固定伤害）

「皮卡丘，丹帝先生的宝可梦对战真是太精采了！不知不觉连午餐都忘了吃，我们赶快填饱肚子，继续看下半场吧！」

「皮卡！」

「谢谢。但是没有下半场比赛了。」

脸颊塞得鼓鼓的少年闻言惊吓转头，伽勒尔冠军丹帝不知何时站在身后，向他点头致意。

「丹、丹帝先生？为什么没有下半场？又有极巨化宝可梦捣乱了吗？如果需要我和皮卡丘帮忙……」

丹帝回以微笑，其中饱含的感谢如同浪潮卷上沙滩，将原先存在的些许寂寞抹得干干净净。

「那位特别从其他地区邀请来的训练家放弃比赛了。你又和同伴分头行动了吗？」

少年一面说着『谢谢你，丹帝先生』，一面接过熟度恰好的文柚果，递给正舒舒服服窝在自己怀里的皮卡丘。「比起对战，小豪还是对收服宝可梦更有兴趣；不过我就更喜欢对战！宝可梦对战最棒了！真可惜啊，今天没办法看到丹帝先生的冠军时刻。」

「确实。」丹帝自信点头，「我花了很多时间才想出冠军时刻的台词和动作。除了炒热气氛、让观众更投入比赛，也希望能吸引更多强者前来挑战，和我一起享受对战的乐趣！小智，你也可以想一想，要用哪些台词和动作表达你对宝可梦对战的热情。」

少年皱成一团的小脸充分表达大大的困扰。

「我不擅长这个啊～先前在阿罗拉的时候，不管是库库伊博士、岛屿之王、岛屿女王，还是我的朋友卡奇、格拉吉欧他们，大家使用Z招式的时候都能说出配合招式属性而且好帅气的一段话！我光是照着念一遍都差点咬到舌头……」

空气安静了几秒钟。意识到自己快乐的想象颇为失礼，丹帝轻咳一声，以前辈的姿态做出建议：

「没关系。重点是想着遇到值得一战的训练家会怎么做、说什么，然后表现出来，观察对方的反应如何……」

少年握紧双拳，眼中闪耀着足以令人晕眩的光热。

「可以的话请和我对战吧！」

……这样吗？他忐忑发问。

坚盾剑怪的身体在上午一面倒对战中并未受到波及，与它长年搭档的裁判收起伤药，拿出特制清洁剂从头到尾擦拭一遍。工作完成瞬间，洛托姆手机从口袋飞出，屏幕映出熟悉的身影。

「丹帝先生！咦？对战裁判委托？是，这当然没问题……」

洛托姆手机体贴地将屏幕由横转直，冠军丹帝肩膀附近那一截亮红色顿时露出底下全貌----戴着鸭舌帽的少年和他搂在怀里的皮卡丘。

……又是这孩子啊。等等，说好的官方赛再战呢？

裁判的询问目光再明显不过，然而经历本场以及往后N场私下对战，他想询问的对象始终未能想起这件事。

**02看我嘛** （自身进入万众瞩目状态。直到这回合结束，所有对方使用的作用范围为单体选择的招式都会攻向自己）

帐篷入口轻轻掀开了一小角。丹帝从极巨化异常报告书中抬起头，这个小动作不巧足以吓跑怀着好奇心来访的野生萌虻。

野生萌虻打断了思考，也促使丹帝注意到上方悬挂的定时露营灯已经亮起。帐篷外的声音似乎刻意压低，但集中注意力聆听，辨识内容并不困难。

「啪嘎！」

「咦？喷火龙，这样搅拌不行吗？」

「嘎唔！」

「谢谢你，快龙！那锅子交给你们，我去帮皮卡丘和耿鬼摘树果！」

少年与宝可梦们的互动，伴随不知不觉间渗入帐篷的咖哩香气，让他打从心底微笑起来。

在旷野地带偏远角落遭遇独自露营的少年算是意外（对方也不擅长辨别方向倒多少在意料之中）。一听到他正在调查近来频繁发生的宝可梦极巨化异常现象，少年自告奋勇帮忙，丹帝没有考虑便拒绝了。

守护伽勒尔与接受强者挑战，都是冠军的责任。专心修练吧，我期盼你的实力能更上层楼！

在此同时，丹帝接受少年的好意在营地稍做休息，并借用帐篷整理比对洛兹会长提供的资料与他沿路发现的线索。

等回过神来，在这里停留的时间已大幅超出预期。

「大家等料理都准备OK再叫丹帝先生。难得能一个人安静研究和思考，丹帝先生很开心吧！」

正准备踏出帐篷的丹帝愣住了。随后一同用餐、收拾餐具到清理环境，他没有一刻停止思考这句话。

小火龙的眼睛是有生命的蓝宝石，当小火龙乖巧地凝视训练家，后者将满怀爱意为它做任何事；等小火龙进化为喷火龙，即使它是最忠实可靠的伙伴，锐利目光仍让训练家倍感惆怅。

特别是它明显看出＆不赞成你的想法，只因为别人在场才没有电拳伺候。

丹帝拍了拍伙伴的背表示安抚，还是改口让少年同行。

旷野地带的人造设施以桥梁为主，许多道路其实是训练家们长年在此对战、收服（及逃离）留下的痕迹。喷火龙领路时显然考虑到应该避免不必要的战斗，尽可能避开常有野生宝可梦栖息的地方。

前方小径两侧都是茂密的草丛，他们自然而然排成一行依序前进。

「旷野地带真有趣！不同地形、不同天气会出现不同宝可梦，有时还能遇到特别的强者！我可以一直待在这里特训！」

「小智。」

「是！」

「你没有提出对战请求，让我有点意外。为什么？」

身后少年『嗯～～』思考起来，丹帝调整步伐节奏，并提醒少年注意地面不时出现的坑洞。

「因为我想起了库库伊博士！」

「……博士？是邀请你担任调查研究员的人吗？」

「不是。我之前在阿罗拉留学，就借住在库库伊博士家里。库库伊博士是我的老师，研究宝可梦对战与招式，除了对战，还教我非常非常多的东西！每天煮好吃的料理，帮我治疗伤口，我闯祸也不生气。我和库库伊博士的太太芭内特博士都最喜欢他了！但是我们和阿罗拉的人们一样，也是皇家蒙面人的粉丝。」

「皇家蒙面人？」

「皇家蒙面人是阿罗拉最受欢迎的训练家，他和炽焰咆哮虎在皇家对战中从来没输过！阿罗拉本来没有道馆和联盟赛，库库伊博士创立阿罗拉联盟后，很多人一听说优胜者能和皇家蒙面人对决，马上报名参加比赛！」

库库伊博士就是皇家蒙面人吧？丹帝说。

「丹帝先生真厉害！皇家蒙面人面罩破掉飞走的时候，我和皮卡丘都吓呆了！」少年停顿了一瞬：「听说芭内特博士念着『两位王子大人是同一个人』倒下，把大家都吓了一跳。」

「我的青梅竹马也是，她高兴或生气都很容易过度激动。」

「是吗？后来我问库库伊博士为什么不告诉我们，他回答因为不想破坏芭内特博士对皇家蒙面人的幻想，也担心我会失望。」

少年语气里再明显不过的不可思议等同剧透，丹帝暗自为那位提心吊胆的强者松了口气。

「你不失望吗？」

「不失望！帅气的口号和姿势、不公平比赛也能胜利的强大实力、对人类还有宝可梦粉丝的关心，我们喜欢皇家蒙面人的全部，当然也包括他的真面目库库伊博士。只要不伤害别人，做想做的事、表现出真正的自己，真正喜欢你的人并不会生气或失望！我一直是这样想的，所以没有打扰看起来很享受独处时间的丹帝先生。」

察觉脸颊微痒的感触来自披风尾端时已来不及慢下脚步，少年正面撞上突然站住不动的丹帝，鼻子不幸与对方颇有硬度的背脊产生亲密接触。

「……太靠近了。」

「抱歉！我走得太快……哇，前面有那么多童偶熊！要是踩到的话……」

少年瑟瑟发抖，分不清是鼻尖残余疼痛，还是被童偶熊＆穿着熊联合追击的可怕回忆所导致。少年正踌躇接下来该怎么办，丹帝突然抓住他的一只手腕，体温透过高级皮革手套隐隐约约传递过来。

「跟着喷火龙的脚印从那里绕过去。」

「好！那个……丹帝先生，我可以自己走……」

「走吧。」

天气是阴天。太阳甫落、星月未升的旷野地带，丹帝金色的眼睛浮动着少年此刻唯一可见的光。

说着『走吧』，光的来源却一动也不动。少年不知为何无法别开视线，他置身在专一注视下，彷佛有只青绵鸟在胸口飞舞，柔软翅膀不时擦过心脏，打乱正常的跳动节律。

「丹帝先生？」

「……谢谢你，小智。」

「欸？什么？」

丹帝抬起空着的那只手，指向前方不远处倏然冲向天际的红色光柱。

「朝那里前进吧，我们去确认那是不是正常的极巨化宝可梦巢穴。」

如同磁铁正负极相遇，一大一小的身影以微妙距离保持紧密连结，同步没入逐渐浓郁起来的暮色中。

**03逆鳞** （在2～3回合内疯狂乱打对手进行攻击。攻击结束时自身陷入混乱状态）

「吃饭啰！」

「谢谢……但是抱歉，我现在没有胃口。」

「喔呀。」来人发出一声不可置信的叹息，「我做梦也没想过能听到你这么说。树果色拉、奶油浓汤、特制可乐饼三明治以及焦糖布丁，这些可都是小生小刚的精心之作！」

「我知道啦，小刚……！小、小刚？咦？怎么会？你什么时候来伽勒尔的？」

瞇瞇眼、粉红花边围裙、手中托盘塞满了美食，少年许久不见的好友（兼厨师）立起折叠桌，将少年平时一看到便食指大动、恨不得立刻享用的料理一一放下，但它们未获得与从前相同的待遇。

看来得先继续这个话题。

小刚拉了椅子在病床旁坐下。踏入病房时双手抱膝瞪着天花板发呆的少年已经完全回过神来热切地看着他，印象中在阿罗拉期间养成的圆润脸颊消瘦了些，右侧颧骨贴着大片纱布。

……差点就伤到眼睛。

『成为能帮助所有宝可梦的优秀医生』在脑海中具象化为不良蛙形态，重重戳了理智一下，人生志向成功平息了一度喧腾的怒气。

「我认识一位知名宝可梦医生，他受木兰博士请托，到伽勒尔为传说的宝可梦进行检查和治疗，所以我就跟过来帮忙。」

少年脸上的表情诚实反映出混乱思绪和心情----虽然他本来就不擅长思考；至于深刻的沮丧以及不知所措，小刚并不陌生，只是似乎很久没见到了。

「小刚……我和皮卡丘，我们用全力阻止无极汰那。我想帮忙丹帝先生守护伽勒尔，后来丹帝先生挡在我前面，他被击中了，我……比之前任何一场对战都想打倒它！」

「你成功了。」

而且没有任何人和宝可梦因此丧生。

带来这场胜利的英雄此刻却一点也不开心。

「……但是我感觉到了。无极汰那……非常害怕，也非常讨厌我。」

皮卡丘没有错，皮卡丘只是听从我的指挥。我明明知道无极汰那很害怕，还是没有停止。我……和以前那些坏人一样伤害了宝可梦！

听到这里，小刚伸出手，揉了揉眼前那颗无精打采的小脑袋。

「小智，宝可梦是生物。即使语言不通，我们知道宝可梦有智慧、情绪，对眼前发生的事情有自己的想法，会因为愤怒失去控制、也会对所作所为感到害怕或后悔。无论是谁，都有绝对不容许触犯的东西。人类和宝可梦在采取行动前都应该牢记这一点，不制造伤害。」

无极汰那暴走，造成破坏和伤害是事实。你阻止它没有错。

对上少年湿漉漉的迷茫目光，小刚再次肯定地点头。

「无论是谁，都有绝对不容许触犯的东西……小刚，触犯是什么意思啊？」

小刚闻言抹去额头坠下的大滴冷汗，既无奈又有些莫名的如释重负。

「总之先吃饭吧！既然无极汰那受教训后冷静下来了，在它完全痊愈前，你好好和它相处，总有一天无极汰那会了解不能随意伤害其他人类和宝可梦，要跟大家和平共存。」

「好！谢谢，小刚！」

「皮卡！」

「不客气……皮卡丘？原来你跑去买东西给小智。这就是伽勒尔的知名点心司康吧？」

皮卡丘看了看满桌美食，直接将纸袋塞给小刚后跳进早就张开双臂迎接它的训练家怀里，在蹭蹭撒娇同时不忘对小刚投以感谢的眼神，充分展现神兽级宝可梦应有的高EQ。

「皮卡丘，你回来了。啊，对了！小刚……该不会小霞和小建也知道我在伽勒尔吧？」

「怎么可能不知道？你出场的宝可梦锦标赛转播，我们都按时收看。」

「那，你们也看到丹帝先生的表现了？丹帝先生真不愧是世界第一对吧？虽然不甘心，但现在的我还没办法战胜他。」

提起在宝可梦锦标赛中毫无保留地打败自己，面对无极汰那的突袭毫不犹豫以身为盾的冠军，少年双眼闪闪发亮，里头除了尊敬、崇拜和感谢，还渗入了当事人可能也不自觉的某些东西，看来既熟悉又陌生。

「就某种意义来说，」小刚几不可察地叹了口气。「那位丹帝先生，确实太了不起了。」

**04恶梦** （使目标陷入恶梦状态。在每个回合结束时损失最大HP的四分之一）

『闇夜』笼罩伽勒尔。从大地涌出，促使宝可梦极巨化的能源被吸收殆尽。

丹帝匆匆登上拳关竞技场塔顶，传说宝可梦『无极汰那』庞大诡丽的身躯于半空中缓缓舒展开来，胸口核心散发强烈红色光芒，在赶到身旁坚持与他并肩作战的少年脸上染上不祥色彩。

他对挑战一向来者不拒，也没想到登上训练家顶点的自己还有作为挑战者的一天----以神为对象。无极汰那长声嘶鸣，凭空掀起污浊浪涛，他能做的只有投身激烈战斗。

传说宝可梦的力量无比强大，丹帝及少年不得不放出所有伙伴宝可梦以多对一。在他们与宝可梦同心协力下，无极汰那终于被压制住。

看似如此。

红光迎面扑来，意识到人类才是主要攻击目标瞬间，丹帝将少年护在身后。

灼热伴随剧痛席卷全身，几乎无法呼吸。他在沾染毒泥的建筑残骸中努力睁开眼睛，视野内的少年被血污弄得狼狈不堪，拚命想扶起他；小小的身躯后方，紫红钩爪近在咫尺。

这是丹帝有生以来第一次感到恐惧。

「----大哥！」

「！丹帝，你终于醒了！」

浑沌意识与朦胧视野，如同停止搅拌的水杯，整体逐渐宁定清晰。丹帝在弟弟赫普与青梅竹马索妮亚的呼喊声中眨了眨眼，确认自己已不在拳关竞技场塔顶。

「……无极汰那，还有小智……」

「你忘记了？无极汰那被你和小智制服了，它过量吸收的能源在对战时消耗得差不多了，应该不会再暴走，奶奶在研究所照顾它。小智伤得不严重，他很担心你呢。」

勉强支起身体的手臂蓦地一松，赫普慌张地扶住摇摇欲坠的兄长。「大哥你还好吧？不要逞强，快躺下休息！」

丹帝顺从躺下，他眉头紧皱，看向索妮亚写满担忧的脸。

「……洛兹先生在哪里？各地暴走的极巨化宝可梦都平息了吗？一般民众状况如何？」

「大哥！」

「洛兹会长向警方自首了，他承认自己是唤醒无极汰那的元凶。你昏迷了三天，各地道馆馆主和训练家们早就着手善后，所以丹帝，你现在唯一能做＆应该做的工作是安静睡觉！」

丹帝沉默了数秒钟，一脸无奈地叹了口气，略嫌紧绷的气氛随之一松。赫普为他拉好被褥，索妮亚双手叉腰，藉此助长『不必多说』的气势。

「我才刚醒来吧？」

他低声说着，同时不着痕迹咽下再度袭来的疲倦与剧痛。

或许是感受太过熟悉，他更愿意保持清醒。

毕竟阖上双眼，彷佛就会回到那片红光之下。

**05同命** （如果在下次行动前因招式直接造成的伤害陷入濒死，击倒自身的对手也会濒死）

少年转动门把，突然想起了什么，回头看向正在更换床单的差不多娃娃。

「差不多娃娃，如果有人来了，你可以帮我一个忙吗？」

「タブンネ（大概吧）。」

「呃，谢、谢谢你！」

交代了几句话后，少年走出病房，并将原先跟在脚边的皮卡丘抱起，放回好伙伴专属的肩膀上。

「皮卡皮！」

「我没事啦，皮卡丘。你看，今天的天气真好！我们去外面散步吧，也许会碰到没看过的宝可梦！」

「皮卡！」

「叽？」

熟悉的发语词、挥舞的双臂以及粉红＋黑的配色……

阿罗拉冠军搭档瞬间僵住，随即默契良好地同时快速摇头，谢绝穿着熊的邀请，和它搭乘同一部电梯下楼。

向来身体健康头好壮壮的少年对医院并不熟悉，但沿着走廊寻找其他电梯途中，他还是注意到眼前景象的怪异之处----有很多看起来没有生病或受伤的人，而且大家都很兴奋！

……不好的预感。

少年加快穿过人群的步伐，无暇顾及皮卡丘不断传入耳内『皮卡皮！』的呼喊。后者正要表示不满，少年突然踉跄了一下，险些让它从肩膀滚落地面。

「小智！」

皮卡丘动了动被走廊彼端呼喊声刺激的耳朵，拉着自家训练家的领子，促使他转身面对现实。

伽勒尔冠军黑着脸大步走来。众人感受到比观看防护罩故障的极巨化比赛更危险的气氛，纷纷让开道路。于是除了人还是多得不自然，这条走廊终于恢复医院应有的安静气氛。

少年对骚动置身事外。他低下头盯着清楚反映自己脸庞的光洁地板与隐隐作痛的左脚，丹帝的鞋尖很快闯进了视野内。

「为什么不待在病房？」

「……妈妈打电话说教了1个小时，库库伊博士还有芭内特博士加起来是2个小时，如果我没有坚持，他们一定会过来伽勒尔……」

然后当面继续说教。

原来如此。丹帝的声音染上明显笑意。

「我想说的只需要30秒吧。」

「！真的？」

少年猛抬起头。几乎在撞进那双金色眼睛的瞬间，才想起原本『真正』想逃避的东西。

……不在那里。

少年认为，他找到了困扰许久的疑问解答----不管是恐惧还是厌恶，当时在丹帝眼里看到的，更可能是无级汰那释放毒素造成的影响，其实从未存在过。

「是的。」

彷佛在附和少年的想法，丹帝回答后，俯身给他一个持续30秒的拥抱，才在耳畔简短地说：还好你没事。

至于不久后两个拯救伽勒尔的伤员在众目睽睽下各自被赶来的医生拎回病房，又是另外一回事了。

**06泰山压顶** （攻击目标造成伤害。有30%的机率使目标陷入麻痹状态）

丹帝在被窝中徒劳无功地挣扎。这并不代表他对睡眠有强烈的眷恋，事实上正好相反。

炙热与重量感穿透蓬松羽毛被，毫无保留传递到全身，对丹帝来说是许久不曾体验的感受----为了安全起见，最好的伙伴从火恐龙进化为喷火龙后便不再以这种方式撒娇，但从现况判断，它仍会用于表示不满。

「喷火龙……」

「啪嘎。」

「我的伤已经好了，也答应暂停所有比赛。即使危机平息，还有大量事务需要处理，现在不是悠闲睡懒觉的时候……」

身上骤然一轻。丹帝欣慰地叹了口气，掀开棉被，抬起张扬着蓬松乱翘紫发的脑袋----

正巧目睹喷火龙松开双臂，轻轻丢下用于妨碍他起床办公的2个物体。

金黄色的电气鼠在床垫弹了一下，身体陷入柔软的枕头后彻底放松与其融合为一体；它的训练家则直接落入一个温暖坚实的怀抱，迷迷糊糊间显得有些不大满意。

「……妈妈。」

睡意浓厚的呢喃飘浮在宁静空间里，显得格外清晰。

「……再……让我睡……5分钟……就5分钟……」

丹帝愣了好几秒才恢复思考能力。喷火龙已充分利用这段时间差，在幽灵属性的同伙多龙巴鲁托帮助下无声移动到房间一角。

无法立即追究责任，两只绑架犯的训练家只能小心翼翼将人放下。少年稚气未脱的侧脸在微光下呈现健康蜜色，先前无极汰那攻击造成的伤口已经愈合。或许是新生肌肤特别敏感，从颧骨到脸颊漾开一片不自然的红。

……得提醒他不要用手擦揉。丹帝凑近细看那些隐约可见的渺小血点，温热呼息又一次打扰了少年的睡眠。

「……丹帝先生。」

细微梦呓钻入耳朵，随即以『爆音波』等级的威力炸开。

被攻击者的思维再度断线。相对于此，他的理智则顽强承受住冲击，客观解释梦境一向天马行空，熟悉人事物交替出现，不值得大惊小怪……

踏冰人偶突然出现在床畔。似乎注意到训练家满脸通红的异状，它扬起爱用冰杖，示意自己能提供帮助。

训练家最终未借助冰系技能便恢复冷静。他摇了摇头，坐在原处凝视身旁那张熟睡的脸，彷佛失去移动能力。

喷火龙与多龙巴鲁托击掌握爪，显然对彼此的出色表现十分得意。

**07力量互换** （和对手交换攻击和特攻的能力变化）

柔和阳光透过温室玻璃映入研究所，伴随咖啡香气，洒落在埋首研究的新任博士索妮亚、专注阅读的研究助手赫普，以及难得主动放下公务，一一仔细擦拭着精灵球的伽勒尔地区冠军兼联盟会长丹帝身上。如此静谧舒适的午后时光，很难想象有人会主动破坏它。

但凡事总有意外。

「大哥，」赫普突然叹了口气，「如果你想谈八卦杂志的报导，我真的一个字也不会相信。你怎么可能觉得小智比我更像你的兄弟啊？」

丹帝将最后一丝污垢拭去后放下精灵球。注意力早就被吸引过来，索妮亚悄悄从堆积成山的研究资料中露面，恰巧捕捉到青梅竹马露出欣慰又有些如释重负的笑容。

还好没造成不必要的误会，索妮亚想。冲着网络疯狂流传的医院那一抱，你不迷恋那个少年的话，我可以表演倒立吃咖哩。

「我看得出来大哥喜欢小智！如果大哥不喜欢他，索妮亚小姐一定会倒立吃咖哩！」

……？？！！为什么赫普会知道我在想什么？

「别忘了，赫普是我最引以为傲的弟弟。」

为什么丹帝……算了，丹帝怎么样都不奇怪。

索妮亚没好气地瞪着对战实力高超，头脑也出乎意料聪明的青梅竹马（因而或多或少为她的成长历程带来阴影），再看向笑得人畜无害的赫普，最终只能把注意力转移到自己有些分岔的发尾上，不再纠结这个问题。

至少我的智商和观察力远胜《每日伽勒尔》的主编！这两个家伙绝对是亲兄弟！

「大哥还没向小智告白吗？我想大哥只要拿出冠军气势，一定没问题！」

一向气势昂扬的冠军别过脸，彷佛突然对一旁睡翻肚皮的来电汪兴起强烈观察欲望。

无比熟悉丹帝，知道他从不逃避现实的研究二人组面面相觑。

「丹帝？」

「大哥？」

「……赫普，你跟小智差不多大。如果小胜和我年龄相仿，大哥会让他后悔在这个世界诞生、成为我们家的邻居，并且亲近你。」

友军双手摀脸宣告败退。索妮亚扶额，忍不住为经常出外游历，偶尔会在研究所露面的红衣少年庆幸三秒……以及对眼前这个人生少有挫折的『大人』稍稍幸灾乐祸。

「说到这个，记得小时候我们一起挑战妖精道馆，波普菈女士询问她是16岁还是78岁……丹帝，你居然一秒都没有犹豫就回答78岁。」

看来你一向乐意接受年龄带来的挑战呢，加油喔！

女孩笑靥如花。

「……谢谢妳，索妮亚。」

丹帝端起失去热度的咖啡一饮而尽，脸上表情与口中滋味同样复杂。

**08礼物** （随机选择以不同威力攻击对手／治愈对手满HP的四分之一）

窝在窗边的皮卡丘转过身，它的训练家『伸脚』拉开包厢门又关上，才将怀里食物一口气释放到桌面。皮卡丘迅速拦截，成功避免一颗滑到桌缘的桃桃果果冻滚落到座位下。

「抱歉，皮卡丘！我们一起吃东西吧！」

「皮卡皮卡！」

月台熙来攘往，不时可见人类与他们带着的宝可梦的有趣互动。少年和皮卡丘以此为佐料，开开心心大快朵颐。

欢乐时光总是转瞬即逝。铃声、车体晃动与汽笛鸣响共同组成开车信号，留在月台上的人们不舍挥手，在他们目送下，火车缓缓启动，驶离宫门市车站。少年盯着窗外一一被抛到车后的景物，轻轻叹了口气。

「告别伽勒尔了，皮卡丘。有点舍不得啊。」

「皮卡皮……」

「没事！我们能做的事都做了，再不回家妈妈会担心的。再说下一届宝可梦锦标赛，说不定有机会回到伽勒尔比赛！」

包厢门传来规律敲击声响。少年起身回应，皮卡丘则跳回桌面，贴心地收拾起来。

「丹帝先生？！为什么在这里？！」

马尾、衬衫＆牛仔裤，便装打扮的伽勒尔冠军推了推脸上架着的粗框眼镜。「嘘，我来表达谢意。」他瞥向走廊彼端，少年意会过来，连忙退到一旁让人进入。门扉及时在丹帝背后关上，将嘈杂逼近又渐渐远去的骚动隔离在包厢外。

向来表情丰富的皮卡丘充分展现出好奇----关于他们已经很熟悉的冠军难得的低调态度以及那身陌生装扮。似乎察觉到这一点，丹帝取下眼镜递给皮卡丘，皮卡丘戴上后兴致昂然透过镜片向外看，却困惑地发现毫无变化。

「表达谢意……但是丹帝先生，我在伽勒尔期间，多亏有你照顾、陪我对战，后来又帮我挡下无极汰那的攻击，是我要向你道谢才对！所以我……」

「你到研究所和各道馆帮忙，赚取酬劳准备礼物。」

丹帝将印着蓝天、白云及沙滩的彩色信封放下。「这是什么？」

少年绽开笑容，脸颊染上些许绯色，显得有些不好意思。

「是前往阿罗拉地区的来回机票，一年内随时可以使用！我不知道丹帝先生什么时候有空休假，还好索妮亚小姐告诉我这么方便的东西。丹帝先生，阿罗拉是个非常棒的地方，人类与宝可梦和谐相处，风景美丽，马拉萨达也好吃。我想丹帝先生一定会喜欢阿罗拉！」

「阿罗拉还有勇敢迎战无极汰那，拯救了伽勒尔的小冠军，不是吗？」

占据少年脸庞的色彩瞬间由浅红转向深红。

「丹帝先生，你知道？」

丹帝从配合训练家搓揉起脸颊的皮卡丘转向从满脸通红的少年，不禁失笑：「就算锦标赛报名表的备注栏只写着『宝可梦对战最棒了』，从训练家ID也能轻松查到你过去的经历。」

……要写过去经历？那为什么叫『备注栏』啊？

嘟囔抱怨着难以理解的制式表格，少年突然注意到一样自己总是随身携带，却第一次在对方身边看到的东西----背包。

「这是什么？」

丹帝第二次提出相同问题。少年迟疑了几秒钟，给出正确答案。

「该不会……是行李？」

「正确。可以的话，我希望由你带我认识阿罗拉。」

如同被把玩着的宝石，少年琥珀色的双眼顿时光芒流转。

「非常乐意！丹帝先生，明明这是我送给你的礼物，不过不知道为什么，我……非常开心！好像有点奇怪对吧？我希望收到礼物的丹帝先生会高兴，结果只有自己……」

「不，我很高兴，更要感谢你早就让我明白我想要的东西。」

「真的？什么什么？」

皮卡丘惊讶地对上丹帝看着自己的目光。『来发十万伏特让这家伙清醒清醒』和『赶快安抚小智让他知道我们会永远在一起』，两个念头还来不及正式交锋，皮卡丘小小的身体突然腾空，那双总是温柔抚摸皮卡丘的手，下意识接了过去，紧紧搂住了它。

「……赶快长大吧。」

火车匡当匡当驶入隧道又驶出，皮卡丘始终埋在训练家的怀抱里，未能目睹窗外以及眼前景象的变换。

END=

后记：以宝可梦招式为题目，是日月动画时期未执行的计划。新无印被丹帝智击中，干脆再来挑战看看，没想到丹帝还没二次登场，就顺利串连成篇，该说是超级对战爱好者CP带来的BUFF吗XD

请不吝留言，分享您最喜欢的那一篇（总是与读者看法不同的我.JPG）

于2020/3/10


End file.
